


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: "You should wear your hair up more often," Kyon remarked, grabbing his bag to head home. "I think you're right," Haruhi agreed, a wicked smile playing across her lips. "If that's the response I get, it's worth it."





	

"Kyon," Haruhi called, just as he was about to leave the room. Grimacing, Kyon turned to face Haruhi. Couldn't he just go home already? 

"Yeah, what?" Kyon asked, finding a stern look on Haruhi's face.

"I need to talk to you about your behavior today. Disobeying your brigade leader is unacceptable!" Haruhi exclaimed, bringing a fist down onto her desk top. "I've been thinking about your punishment and-"

"Let me just stop you there," Kyon shot back, a warning tone in his voice. "You're the one who's always ordering everyone around all day! You always take everything too far. Someone has to step in." Crossing the room, Kyon found himself in front of Haruhi's desk, exchanging glares with the smaller girl. The fire in her eyes burned brighter with every word.

"I can do whatever I want. I don't need your permission," Haruhi replied, flipping her hair behind her shoulders.

"When you just do whatever you want, I always end up exhausted with a huge mess to clean up! You're crazy ideas always get the rest of us into trouble. You're arrogant and stubborn and that damn ponytail has been driving me crazy all day!" Kyon growled, his face just inches from Haruhi's. 

A thick and heavy silence fell over the room, only the sounds of their pair's breathing breaking through the hushed quiet. Realization sinking in, Kyon backed a few steps, trying to alleviate the growing tension between the two. Though, to his relief, the surprise that once covered Haruhi's expression was replaced by that smug smile of hers. "You idiot," Haruhi laughed, reaching a hand up to twirl her hair between her fingers. "You should have said something earlier," she said playfully. "If it was bothering you so much, then why..." Haruhi trailed off, Kyon advancing towards. 

"Haruhi, shut up," Kyon said, his voice low, sending a shiver down her spine.

Her amber eyes stared up at him with a curious yet nervous look. But, soon they fluttered shut as his lips covered hers. After a brief moment, her hands were on his tie, insistently pulling him in closer, diminishing the space between them. She reveled in the feeling of his lips moving persistently against hers, his hands on her shoulders. Only pulling apart when her lungs ached for air, Haruhi found her forehead coming to rest against his, ragged breaths rapidly heating up the space. Her mind raced, thoughts incoherently blending together, some less appropriate than others. Though, she didn't have much time to think about it. Tilting his head to the side, Kyon captured her lips again, quickly deepening the kiss. 

One hand moving away from her shoulder, Kyon let his fingers tangle in her hair. Pushing Haruhi back a few paces, he effectively maneuvered her against the wall, pinning her in place. Haruhi arched her back, sucking in a breath as the cool concrete came into contact with her overheated skin. Pushed against the wall, Haruhi now couldn't help but notice how her curves meshed against Kyon's lean torso. Heat pooling in the pit of her stomach, she found herself growing more desperate, more possessive, more instinctive. Their movements picking up to a feverish pace, she finally let her fists release their grip on his tie, hands instead finding purchase at the base of his neck. One of her hands tugging at the back of his collar, Haruhi let a moan slide past her lips. Taking advantage, Kyon slid his tongue over her soft lips, before pushing past them to explore further. All the while, his hand that had previously been on her shoulder slid down her side, lingering briefly on her curves before slipping underneath her skirt. Twisting underneath Kyon's toned chest, Haruhi shifted so that her hips bracketed his, instinctively attempting to ease the urge that had settled between her legs. Realizing her actions, a burning flush covered Haruhi's face, heat flaring through her body. Stomach clenching, Haruhi tightened her grip on Kyon to steady herself. Desire roared in her ears, blocking everything else out, including the sound of approaching footsteps. 

"Hey, Kyon I- Oh, am I interrupting something?" Koizumi questioned after having wandered back into the clubroom, an amused tone to his voice. 

Hurriedly breaking apart, Kyon and Haruhi scrambled away from each other. Though, to her embarrassment, Haruhi let a whimper roll past her lips, missing the feeling of Kyon's body pressed flush against hers. Fumbling to smooth out her clothes and tuck back the hair that had been pulled from her ponytail, Haruhi cast a nervous gaze down towards her shoes, refusing to look up at Koizumi. Readjusting his shirt, Kyon glared across the room at the smiling esper, ready to smack that stupid grin off his face. "What the hell do you want?" Kyon asked irritatedly, still somewhat breathless. 

"I just had a question for you, but it can wait. I'll see you two tomorrow," Koizumi replied with a chuckle, turning and heading out the door. Even after he had left, Kyon and Haruhi just stood in silence, staring out at the door. Finally turning to face each other, Haruhi couldn't fight the grin that made it's way across her features. 

"You should wear your hair up more often," Kyon remarked, grabbing his bag to head home.

"I think you're right," Haruhi agreed, a wicked smile playing across her lips. "If that's the response I get, it's worth it."


End file.
